The Reawakening of Doom
by The Dark Shark
Summary: After the War of The Ring, the Fellowship discovers that there's a new enemy...someone a little close to home. What will they do when they found out who it is? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this fic with my best friend a couple of years back for a high school thing which didn't work out. So I decided to post it here. It's basically about the Fellowship fighting an enemy a little close to home. This takes place after the War of The Ring, but all the Fellowship members are included (because we want to ;-)).

**Warning:** A character will be out of character, if you don't like that, don't read on.

**Disclaimer:** My friend and I do not own the characters and places and terms mentioned in the story because they belong to JRR Tolkien. So no suing allowed please.

* * *

_Darkness has fallen and old fear aroused  
The Dark Lord has been reborn and halts no more  
By the power of the undead, he was awakened  
Listen, I know you will hear –  
Be prepared and do not fear_

It was the beginning of the new age. A time of peace now lay upon Middle-earth. Ages hence, only in dreams, would the creatures of Middle-earth find the warmth of peacefulness. But darkness still remains.

After the fall of the Dark Tower and the passing of Sauron, the Shadow was lifted from the hearts of all who opposed him, but fear and despair fell upon his servants and allies. Wandering without any purpose, they scattered all over the land and created destruction as before. Travelling in groups, they were gone by day and appeared from their hiding places when night came.

Counsels were made among the Wise, conflicting whether darkness really had perished. None of them foretold that there might be new evil on the land. However, a matter of long tales troubled them, as the Wise knew of the greatness of Sauron's power. Words from the counsels came and said – for though Sauron had passed, the hatreds and evils that he bred had not.

Days came and went as battles were fought everywhere, from north to south and east to west. Walls were built to protect their people from the uninvited and armies were sent to guard certain places.

In the last battle between the elves of Mirkwood – the land of elves in the northern kingdom – and the orcs, many were slain. Even mighty King Thranduil, the King of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood fell in the battle, slain by the vicious orcs. Arrows pierced his heart and tore away every ounce of life in him, as he lay on the ground breathing his last breath.

Yet the elves fought hard and after a time that seemed to last a lifetime, they finally won the battle. King Thranduil was buried after the elves had gained victory and the throne was passed to his one and only son, Legolas. An heir of King Thranduil, he was beloved by his people and songs were created to show their love for the prince.

_To sun and day and dreams of night  
Hues shine his path on road he walked  
Hair like silk it shines upon twilight  
Face so young o' it wins my heart  
Hail for the king! Hail for the king!  
Hail for the one we love so much!_

Time passed and the creatures of Middle-earth settled down in the normality of their lives. Soil and dirt sprouted grasses, burnt houses were rebuilt, wounds healed and nature ran its course once more. Peace has come once again, but whether it will last only time will tell.

* * *

How's that for a start? After this we get to meet the characters. Hope you can review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond the hills and the forest, the land was flat and grassy upon reaching a wooded area, but there was a worn path leading the way towards an enchanting city. The sunlight was bright, glimmering against the summer leaves, as the evening wind blew softly now and then.

A tall figure clad in black and silver was riding a horse through the path, the steps taken purposefully but not hurriedly. He was one of the Men, but he was also more than just one of them. As he reached the edge of the capital, the rider dismounted his horse and walked alongside his loyal companion.

His eyes were alert, taking in his surroundings, yet his piercing stare changed to one of doubt as they rested on a group of noisy orcs building a foreign-looking structure. He continued on, pulling at his horse's reins and saw more orcs, some in groups and some alone, each doing their own jobs. Now his expression was that of distress and he paused in his steps, when suddenly he heard the sound of horses' hooves clomping from his left side.

He turned, and saw a handsome elf in a silver cloak riding a white horse along with two other elves on their own horses. The elf then descended from his beautiful horse and walked to the Man.

'My dear friend Aragorn! Finally you were able to bring yourself here after so much that has happened. So many changes everywhere in just a short amount of time, but I wonder, you appearance is still the same.' A smile was on the elf's face, his blond hair almost white under the sunlight.

Aragorn, son of Arathorn and King of Gondor stepped forward; a smile was also on his face.

'King Legolas, it is my pleasure to see you again, although my trip was delayed because of recent events.' The two of them shook hands.

'Yes, I haven't gone through any changes but clearly, this place has.' Aragorn's smile faltered as he glanced around.

'Ah, that is the reason I invited you here.' Legolas turned to his servants and asked them to take care of his and Aragorn's horses. Then he started to walk down the trail, his long-time friend beside him.

'I wanted to inform you that I've made some changes in this city, for I feel that it should not be occupied only by elves.'

'So you invited the orcs to stay here? I am not certain that is a good idea, Legolas. You know what kind of creatures they are; you know their past, their former master, what could possibly influence your decision?' The Ranger looked concerned.

'You haven't given me a chance to explain my reasons, Aragorn. I invited them here because they had nowhere to go, no place to settle down. All they did was hide, then came out and created much devastation to other creatures of Middle-earth.' Legolas paused.

'When we gained victory over the orcs, I decided that rather than killing them, why not just give them a place to lead their lives. Most of them are harmless now that Sauron is gone and don't forget, my friend, that they too were descendants of elves. They do have a little bit of kindness under their menacing form, even if not much.'

Both of them stopped in front of Legolas's magnificent fortress and looked at the working orcs.

Aragorn sighed, then said, 'You are too kind, Legolas, and your kindness is one of the reasons why you are a worthy King of this kingdom and a valuable member of the fellowship. But I'm afraid your kindness here would not bring any advantage to you or your people. How can you be certain that the orcs will not turn against you?'

Legolas was quiet. The wind blew, and his cloak flapped along silently.

'My heart says they won't. I know that I am supposed to follow my head, but I can't ignore my instincts, which had rarely failed me before. Besides, they will not replace my people; they are just here in a little piece of land that they shall call home. They will be my slaves as long as they choose to be here.'

He looked at Aragorn, his face confident, 'This kingdom's army is many and strong, and they will protect my people if any unpredictable situations emerge. I sincerely hope that you can trust my judgment.'

Aragorn hesitated, and then nodded. 'I always do. But I wished you had talked with the rest of us before you went ahead with your plan. However, it is too late now and there's not much we can do. All I can say is be careful, and do not think twice about killing them should they start making trouble. I hope your leadership will turn them into better creatures.'

'I am sorry I didn't, but I will involve the fellowship in the future. I greatly appreciate your visit and I have the same hopes as you, so I pray it will come true.'

'It has been good talking to you, Legolas. I look forward to hearing from you and you are welcome to my kingdom at any time.'

And with that, he climbed back onto his waiting horse and acknowledged Legolas a final time, before returning home.

* * *

Next chapter we will meet the bad guys…and possibly some good ones. Reviews are welcomed! 


	3. Chapter 3

In the intervening time, as the Wise tell, Sauron began to reappear after long spell. Again, Mount Doom burst into red flames, unveiling the white clouds above it. Its mouth wrapped in black smoke and a sharp smell of the distant past, heaving the lungs of the orcs who still lingered near Mount Doom.

As it turned out their prayers were answered, and they could feel his power surrounding them. Sauron was indeed caught in another realm, but his appearance could be felt around Mount Doom.

He was with the wind, the rocks, the black smokes, he was everywhere. His spirit of hatred spread across the land.

'I speak to whom who feared The Dark Lord as their master. Listen to what I demand for I may walk again in this foul land. Obey to what I have to speak!'

Only to the ears of the orcs, the words could be heard. They kept silent about His resurrection for they were still loyal, the only creatures in Middle-earth who were notwithstanding faithful to the Dark Lord. They became alert, talking in their language that none could understand.

Waiting for Sauron to appear once more, joy filled their sinister souls and lightened their cold hearts.

'This is what I demand! The land was once under my control, from the day of my victories against the good power. But by some means I was defeated – by the powers of those I didn't foresee. That has become only days of old.'

The clouds began to darken, and the sky gave way to thunder. The wind blew heavily, as if joining the malicious power of Sauron's voice.

'Hard to the hearts who deny my will, and to the loyal who will – '

The harsh voices of orcs rose, breaking the silence. A loud clap of thunder and lightening struck the land of Mount Doom as if commanding them to be silent.

'I command a ring to be made. It must be done soon, before the good becomes aware and protects the land with their powers and all of you will be perished before end comes!'

There was silence for a moment before the voice finally spoke, "Silence! There may be keen ears that listened from afar. Hear what the wind might tell, my voice flies with them and so does my command.'

* * *

_Shadows pass, away the doom flies,  
Gone was the One Ring, into Mount Doom forever it lays,  
As time passes by, in peace we live, O' how we bathed in sunlight rays,  
Ere long thou wish the journey ends, Ends it will not 'cause darkness still remains…_

She heard footsteps, and her singing stopped. 'You are finally here.' She turned to Gandalf and their eyes met.

'I know you have been expecting us, Galadriel,' said the White Wizard.

He sensed the changes in the lady since their last meeting. She looked wiser, full of strength and wisdom was upon her brow. She took a moment to look at her guests, the calm features of the wizard and the tired faces of the hobbits, and her lips turned into a brief smile.

'You all have come from a long journey and need rest. But I'm afraid that haste is needed. War is near and you are needed to stop it. Unfortunately, the answer to such a long journey here will bring you grief.'

'Gandlaf told us that evil has appeared once more. Is it the same evil that we have fought before or a new enemy?' asked Frodo Baggins.

'Both. Come and see for yourselves, if you will.'

She turned and they followed her. Her white swathe glowed like crystal and the air of the Golden Wood suddenly blew. Samwise Gamgee felt a chill as he made his way, and then realized that Frodo wasn't beside him. He turned around, and saw his friend standing like a statue on the steps, his face white with fear. Memories of the past flashed in Frodo's mind.

'Frodo?' Sam's voice alerted the rest and they too, turned and saw Frodo stepping back, his eyes wide, betraying his fearful emotions.

'What is wrong, Frodo?' Gandalf said, walking towards the hobbit.

'You are going to see the Mirror. I cannot follow you there,' the former ring-bearer stammered.

The other two hobbits, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, known also as Merry and Pippin looked at each other, confused.

'And why not?' the wizard asked again.

Frodo looked at Galadriel, who appeared to understand.

'He is afraid that he might see things that he did not want to. His last view in the Mirror had been a startling experience and he is not sure whether he can face anything like that again.'

Gandalf glanced at the female elf. 'He has viewed the Mirror? When did this happen?'

'During our journey to destroy the One Ring,' Frodo spoke up, and everyone looked at him. 'What I saw in the Mirror was what made me want to destroy it alone. I saw what might happen if I failed in my quest and what might happen to the other members of the fellowship. If given the choice I don't want to watch what might happen and instead go through what will happen.' Everyone who was there stared at him.

Galadriel moved towards the determined hobbit slowly but gracefully. She stopped in front of him and gazed into his eyes.

'I understand your feelings, Frodo. But this is not your own quest, unlike the last journey, and you need to be with the others to understand what will happen. True, the Mirror can show things that none of us could foretell, but you cannot be afraid of it or anything that you did not expect forever. You have shown great strength and we will go through this together.'

Frodo opened his mouth as if to say something, then thought better of it and lowered his head.

'Raise your head and be brave, young hobbit, for you are as important as anyone in this quest. History shall not repeat itself.' Gandalf added.

Frodo looked up and nodded. 'You are right, this is not the time for me to be afraid. We better move on, we do not have enough time.' Galadriel smiled at the hobbit and then turned to lead the way once more.

And so they made their way to the Mirror of Galadriel. The air became chilled. All became silent. There was no sound, not even from the leaves. All of them, except for Galadriel who already knew, circled the enchanting Mirror and watched as the truth unfold.

* * *

The truth is out there….Sauron's back! And he's working alone…or is he? Reviews please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Dusk was near as the Yellow Face moved slowly behind the mountain, giving way for darkness to cover the land. An army of Men walked silently through the forest of Mirkwood.

A man with a noble face led the group, his strides taken with authority. It was Aragorn, with Anduril at his side, the sword that had saved him in many battles he had fought, who walked along with Boromir son of Denethor, his friend from the South and Gimli son of Gloin in front of the others.

'I don't know why we have to go along with this. Why can't we just send an army or a messenger to inform Legolas of the battles that have happened? It seems like a waste of time travelling to a foreign land when we could have stayed and protect our kingdoms.' Boromir voiced his disapproval.

'How many times do we have to tell you! The fellowship has to be together, the rulers have to meet to find the solution to this sudden situation! Something evil has emerged . . . I can feel it! We must move fast!' Gimli said eagerly.

'Why hasn't Legolas been in touch with any of us yet? Does he know more than he revealed?' Boromir asked suspiciously.

'He must have been busy protecting his people! For all we know, his kingdom could have been turned to dust!' Gimli replied.

'Silence, both of you!' their conversation was suddenly interrupted by Aragorn's stern voice. 'We must proceed on our journey with encouraging thoughts and words and not presume anything until we have seen it with our own eyes.' He paused, and appeared anxious. He took a few steps forward and suddenly raised one of his hands to stop the rest.

In the silence, they heard the sound of swords clanging and the harsh voices of orcs. He quickly ordered one of his men to find the source of the sound and his man came back in less than a minute.

'Lord Aragorn, it is Master Gandalf and the four hobbits. They are fighting a group of orcs,' he said, trying to catch his breath.

Aragorn immediately ordered his army to move forward, and they did so in a swift and efficient manner. They quickly came to a clearing and prepared to meet a tense battle, which to their immense surprise, had ended. About a dozen orcs were lying on the ground and appeared to be dead while several others could be seen leaving the place in hastily.

The four hobbits were standing in a circle, backs to each other and swords clutched in their hands. The powerful Gandalf the White was standing beside them, his staff raised up high. The men's army came to a halt.

'What happened here?' Boromir asked, looking around. The wizard and the hobbits turned to them.

'Apparently we came too late. Gandalf has saved the day,' Aragorn said.

'We did too!' Pippin said pleasantly. 'Yeah, we did!' Merry joined in.

'I'm sure you did, and Frodo and Samwise as well.' Aragorn smiled briefly. He walked to Gandalf, who didn't look as pleased as his little acquaintances.

'They came out of nowhere. They shouldn't have been here but it seemed as if they belonged in this place.' Gandalf spoke darkly.

Aragorn remembered his encounter with Legolas, which strangely seemed as if it took place in another time. He tried to collect his thoughts, but began to worry. 'Where are you headed?' he asked, looking at Gandalf.

'I was about to ask the same thing,' Gimli the dwarf muttered.

'Legolas's fortress. We have been to Lothlórien and Lady Galadriel kindly allowed us to view the Mirror – which I wouldn't say was a truly delightful experience – and we saw things that shouldn't be.' Gandalf replied quietly.

'You viewed the Mirror? All of you?' Boromir asked incredulously.

Aragorn ignored him and instead asked, 'What is it that you saw?'

'Darkness – Sauron. He has awakened, or he might not be dead the first time after all, we cannot be sure.'

All fell silent. Aragorn and Boromir both looked at Gandalf disbelievingly, while Gimli was shaking his head.

'I thought once the One Ring was destroyed, he was, too?' Boromir asked slowly.

'Alas! That was the original belief but it is not impossible that someone has brought him back or his spirit was still around . . . just waiting for the right moment to strike back! Truth be told, the Wise have spoken about this, though I am surprised that they didn't foresee his return before the destructions occurred.' Gandalf responded.

'Then why are you on your way to Legolas's?

'Why are you, Aragorn? You are also on your way there.' Gandalf answered back. He stepped closer to the King of Gondor. 'You didn't tell us, but I am aware of Legolas's actions. You should have told us! Now he might be in danger since we know that the orcs are fiercely loyal to their master.'

'What are you talking about?' Samwise asked, baffled. Aragorn looked at Gandalf, who looked back.

'We are late, we should be going,' the Ranger said, starting to walk away.

'Explain to us what is going on!' Boromir said heatedly.

'We will, on our way there,' Gandalf replied curtly.

* * *

And so the journey continued, but with more caution and alertness as they prepared to encounter any forthcoming orc attacks. But there were none, and as the group progressed, their steps became sluggish as fatigue overcame them. The hobbits, particularly, were getting weary, as it is not in their nature to travel farther than their homeland.

Hesitantly, Merry asked Gandalf for a rest as they had been traveling continuously since the night before. The matter was important and needed haste, thus, the wizard said nothing and instead pretended not to hear. Merry looked dejected and walked back to the other hobbits.

Aragorn, who saw the exchange, looked at the tired hobbits and at his slowing army. He walked to Gandalf and stopped the wizard.

'Let them rest. It has been a long day and it will be a long and dangerous night. We need full strength if we are to face trouble tomorrow.'

Gandalf seemed troubled but then looked at the rest of the group. 'Very well. We will find a place for rest tonight and continue at the first light of dawn. Sleep well and dream of good things.'

The hobbits sighed with relief. Boromir reluctantly set down his shield, while Gimli grumbled, but settled down nevertheless. Aragorn arranged his soldiers to take turns resting and be on the lookout during the night. Gandalf looked at Merry.

'Thank you, Gandalf,' Merry smiled.

* * *

While the others slept soundly, Gandalf sat deep in thought. The night was blackened with emptiness. The forest seemed asleep as no sounds of creatures were heard, save for the sound of rustling leaves. The moonlight was covered by the veils of clouds.

Finally he stood up and walked to the hills, away to the north from where they had stayed for the night. Alone, the wizard went up to Dol Guldur.

'Gandalf!' the voice of Aragorn broke the stillness of the night.

Gandalf paused as a tall figure came to him. 'Go back to sleep. I need to think about certain things and need to be alone.'

'I am sorry if my presence disturbs you. But I had a sleepless night, and followed you here,' Aragorn said quietly.

Gandalf didn't reply, instead continued on his way.

'I sensed that you are still angry with me for not informing you about Legolas and his deeds. Isn't that the truth?' Aragorn asked, walking beside Gandalf, who returned back the question, 'What does your heart tell you?' _(A/N – This line was in the ROTK movie! My friend and I couldn't believe it. We are psychics -D)_

Deep inside his heart, Aragorn searched for the answers but found none. His words seemed stuck in his throat as if oppressed by an unseen power from the inside. The answers faded away, leaving his mind blank, not realizing that Gandalf had walked several paces in front of him.

Then the wizard spoke, 'What is in the past shall remain in the past, do not dwell in them anymore for it is better to look ahead. I am as worried as you and as the others concerning Legolas's whereabouts and safety, but we will not ponder it tonight.'

Gandalf looked back at Aragorn, who was still standing on the same spot as before.

'Well, don't just stand there! There are tales to be shared for the night. Memories of the last journey may brighten our hearts.'

Aragorn caught up with the wizard. 'So where do we begin? The meeting at Elrond's or the attack at Helm's Deep?'

'Both will be fine. But I will say, when Frodo first received the One Ring, is the beginning of all tales tonight.'

* * *

The fellowship is here…minus Legolas. Who we will meet in the next chapter! Reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5

Gandalf, who did not have a wink of sleep throughout the night as he mulled over their journey and their next phase, even after Aragorn had decided to have a lie-down. Gandalf stirred them.

'Good morning! Or I hope it will be one, no one can tell as yet. Nonetheless it is not a harm to be hopeful.' Gandalf said as he shook Pippin awake, who was having more trouble getting up than the rest, though he sat up instantly when the others threatened to leave him to relish in his dreams.

They had breakfast with the small amount of food they had, and continued their travel from where it was left the night before. The earliest light of dawn started to shine, but the forest was devoid of any sounds, neither the birds' chirpings nor the leaves' murmurings.

Gandalf deemed it as an unpleasant sign, but did not mention what he thought to the rest.

After a few hours, they came to the end of the forest and to the edge of a flatland, which eventually lead them to the heart of the kingdom.

Aragorn felt they were exposed when progressing through the grassy terrain, and so proposed to have the large group proceed several members of the Company at a time along with a few of his soldiers. Aragorn went first with Frodo and Sam, then Gandalf with Merry and Pippin followed by Gimli and finally Boromir who rounded up the group.

As soon as they reached the woodland, Aragorn ordered his army to be on the lookout as the place was littered with orcs the last time he was there. But the place was quiet, with no signs of disturbance or unwanted creatures.

'This place is too quiet, I wonder where all the elves and their neighbours are,' Gandalf muttered.

Aragorn's army spread around the area, and the Company came to a standstill in front of Legolas's fortress. The silence was overwhelming, and they decided to withdraw their weapons. Frodo slid out his sword, Sting and saw its blue light glinting, a sign that danger was near. Alarmed, he looked around him before hearing Boromir cry: 'Something is wrong! We must go back!'

But his warning was in vain as they were suddenly and swiftly surrounded by orcs, not giving any of them a chance to react. Even Aragorn's army was powerless, as in addition to the orcs; they were also encircled by grave-looking elves, pointing their sharp arrows.

Gandalf looked furious, while Aragorn knew that the Company had invited themselves into a trap, and possibly a battle. As they prepared to counterattack their enemies, everything was all of a sudden hushed again. The orcs and elves turned and faced the fortress's lone tower, heads bowed low.

Up above the tower a figure walked out, clad in white and gold, and as he leaned out of the terrace, a ring on his finger gleamed under the sunlight.  
The Company looked at the figure in disbelief and astonishment.

'Welcome, everyone! I am glad you are here, just in time for a little celebration of my victorious occupation of several kingdoms!' he smiled slyly.

'Legolas! It was you all along!' Boromir shouted in anger.

'Yes, it was me. Anyone would have thought you knew, the way all of you came to my kingdom uninvited!'

Gandalf took a step forward and was immediately stopped by one of the orcs, who pointed a sword at his chest. 'How dare you do this Legolas!' he cried, 'You are an elf, a king, who has the power to change Middle-earth for the better. But instead you walked to the dark side! Have you been possessed by Sauron?'

Legolas looked uninterested. 'Sauron is dead, old man, or are you so old that you have forgotten that?'

'Don't you dare speak to him like that! He is Gandalf The White now!' Gimli suddenly cried, diverting Legolas's attention to him.

'Oh it is Gimli, my old friend! Are you sure you are on the right side –? Because with me, you can have all the power you want!"

Aragorn who had been silent as others talked, perhaps in shock, perhaps in incomprehension, finally spoke. 'Legolas, that is not you in your true self. What happened after our meeting that changed you? Gandalf is right, as he always is, that Sauron is back! These orcs in your kingdom, are you sure that they haven't returned to their old master?'

Annoyed, their old comrade replied, 'I am not blind! Do you think I wouldn't know if any of my servants had betrayed me, their new master? They are as faithful as any other servants to me or kindly explain why else would they give me this ring?'

He held up his right hand, a golden ring shining on his finger. Frodo gasped, and felt faint. 'It couldn't be the same ring! I have destroyed it!' the hobbit thought.

'Why Frodo, feeling uncomfortable?' Suddenly Legolas was speaking to him. 'It does bring back old memories, doesn't it?"

'Leave him out of this! You have brought yourself and others in Middle-earth misfortune, all because the ring, which I doubt was the same One Ring as in the past, has possessed you! Come to your senses, you cannot allow Sauron to make you his puppet while he is trying to regain control of our world again! What would become of us then, like these elves here who had been forced to work with you even as they know it is wrong?' Gandalf exclaimed, looking angry and concerned at the same time.

'I am nobody's puppet!' Legolas shouted. 'You cannot speak to me, the King of Middle-earth, like you have spoken! If you have no intention in joining me, I shall have all of you put to death. Kill them!'

His command brought chaos to the ground. But to his tremendous surprise, instead of attacking the Company, his elves attacked the orcs along with Aragorn and his men. While he tried to grasp what was happening, many orcs were slain in a matter of minutes.

Legolas panicked and ran inside his castle. Aragorn, who saw him, finished off the orc he was fighting and also entered the castle. Frodo noticed him and with much effort, managed to get through the battle and reached the front door.

Behind him, the voice of Sam made him stop. 'Mister Frodo, wait for me!'

* * *

Yeah, it's Legolas. Upset? Surprised? Appalled? Tell me! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! Much appreciated -) **

* * *

Together Frodo and Sam went inside the castle, a vast and beautiful structure that was tainted with gloomy air.

The hobbits could hear shouts and it seemed as if Aragorn and Legolas were trying to overcome each other. They searched and searched, at last standing outside a chamber with huge double doors, and they could hear a swordfight taking place inside. They banged and tried to break down the doors, hoping that it would open though they themselves did not know what they would do once it did.

Inside the chamber, the two Kings were immersed in a battle of their own, Aragorn with his Anduril while Legolas with a sword he rarely uses as he did not manage to hold on to his bow and arrows. This could well be luck on Aragorn's side as Legolas was renowned as a flawless archer.

However, the former Ranger seemed reluctant to fight against his friend, as he knew that Sauron's power was working on Legolas and so he tried to reason with him.

'Look, Legolas, this is not you! It is the ring, which possessed you to act this way! Just take the ring off and see with your own eyes and think with your own thought before you start accusing anyone else!' Aragorn shouted.

His sword clanged against Legolas's, who upon hearing Aragorn, let out a short laugh.

'I was almost fooled by your sincerity, Aragorn, when I know that you are actually envious of my success in conquering nearly half of Middle-earth! A King can never be satisfied, and you are just like me! Though I do not pretend to be sincere!' He cried out.

'I am not envious of you, Legolas! I am a King but if that is the way to capture these lands and their people, I'd rather not have them!'

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as the double doors opened with great force. In the doorway stood the unmistakable figure of Gandalf the White, holding his staff on the right hand and looking furious. Behind him were the two hobbits, scrambling to enter room. Legolas made the mistake of pausing in his fight when he looked at the wizard.

'Stop this evil!' roared Gandalf as he raised his staff and pointed it towards Legolas. In the blink of an eye, Legolas was thrown across the room and crashed against a statue of his father, King Thranduil. The statue toppled and fell on the floor, smashing into pieces.

Gandalf lowered his staff and the hobbits stood still. Aragorn slid Anduril back into its sheath and walked slowly towards Legolas, who lay motionless on the floor. He crouched beside the elf and pulled the ring from his finger. He looked at the evil ring as it lay on his palm. It appeared harmless without its master, but felt heavier than it looked.

'The ring which has caused us so much trouble.' He said softly, unable to take his eyes of it.

Gandalf looked at him gravely, 'Aragorn, the ring, give it to me before the power befalls you'.

Aragorn stood up and started to walk to where the wizard was waiting. He didn't realize that Legolas had stirred and was reaching for his sword.

Frodo shouted, 'Look out!' but it was too late.

The elf held the sword while still lying on the floor and swiped it at Aragorn, slashing him across the stomach. Blood started to drip from his armour and he dropped the ring from his hand. He struggled to cover his wound as dizziness overcame him and the sight of Gandalf pointing his staff at Legolas was the last thing he saw before his sight blackened.


	7. Chapter 7

Two bodies now lay numb on the floor. Their faces were kingly, and a bright light was upon them.

'Must I grieve for I see two highly kindred bodies lay unmoving in front of me? If you understand me . . .' asked Sam with tears in his eyes.

'There is nothing I can do to bring back the happier days in Mirkwood and Gondor again. But, Samwise my lad, believe in what miracle can bring us,' Gandalf replied kindly, placing a hand on the hobbit's shoulder as if to comfort him.

'Miracles can happen, Sam. We of all people should know.' Sam turned and saw that Frodo's eyes were red, but a smile was on his face.

'Come, we have a quest to be ended and there isn't much time,' said the wizard.

With that, Gandalf walked pass the two bodies, leaving the hobbits behind. He took the ring into his left palm, while a white wand of elven-make was tightly held in his right. Then he looked upon the body lying on his left.

'Sleep for now. The evil has gone. Forever I will say, and pray that I am not mistaken.'

Then to his right, he said, 'Peace will lie upon Middle-earth. Even when you have been evil once, overtaken by the ring power, you are still my, our, comrade. Inside my heart, I speak these words; someday, a mighty elf will sit on the throne again and I dare hope that it will be you'.

A powerful force from afar suddenly disturbed the still air. A mighty eagle it was, Gwaihir the Winlord, his immensity could be seen where his shadow covered the land of Mirkwood. It has come after a message was received from Gandalf by one of his eagles for its help is needed.

'Above the sky, the eagle will be my transport. Faster than the wind we will fly, to the Sea of Nurnén where it will end. I will take the ring.' He jumped on the back of his loyal companion and off he went with the blowing wind.

'I wish this will be my last flight on your back, my friend. Fly faster than you have ever done so in your life! I have waited long for this moment to come. Come! We together must finish this task and hope for merrier days to arrive and grace our tortured lands.'

As he said this, he reached the sea.

Looking at the ring for the last time he whispered, 'Now, the day of peace finally comes. I will cast this ring into the sea for now and this I have to say to him, you were the most unlikely creature to walk on this magnificent land of Middle-earth. Thus, when I drop the ring into the sea, you will be gone eternally from this land.'

_Ah! Now came the day so alive through time  
When the clock ticks once and twice, pass the hour and night  
The ring now gone, our heart fears no more  
Great tales they told, now in Middle-earth lore _

_On the field he walked, with one quest he owned  
The land now blooms; so long it's been gloom  
A ring he holds, to be cast and thrown  
It glimmers and shines, into the bottom Sea of Núrnen _

_Lo! How bright the flash of light from afar  
All eyes glitter, their faces lit by light  
All voices now sing, with joy in heart  
Even skies, mountains and seas sing their part_

_Now end this tale, of hope and despair  
When good with victory and evil will quail_

* * *

The sun has moved up from behind the hills after waking from a deep sleep. The chirping of birds could be heard from the wide-open window. The air was light and peaceful, signaling the start of a new day.

A weary body was on the bed, woken up from a long rest with dizzying thoughts. His efforts to remember the events that had passed were futile as his mind came to a dead end. Placing his head back onto the pillow, he looked at the ceiling as if there were answers written above.

Someone was knocking on the door. After no answer was heard from inside the room, the knocking was replaced by a voice. 'Legolas, are you awake?'

He knew the voice very well. Making himself comfortable on the bed, and preparing himself with words and questions to be asked, he took one last deep breath.

'Legolas? If you are awake answer me now as I shall not wait here until you do.' The voice sounded again, sterner this time.

Legolas answered, soft but clear, 'Come in. I am awake.'

The room door was opened. A hooded figure walked inside the room, and when he found a suitable place to sit, he threw his hood back. 'I am glad to see you awake. It has been nearly a week since you passed out. Are you feeling better now?' There was concern in his voice.

'Gandalf, your attendance is what I need now. The morning is bright and I feel restful. However, there are questions which puzzle my mind, and I wish for the answers from you.'

'Let your mind receives the rest it deserves. The evil is now gone. I do not want you to blame yourself for what you have done before, for it was not you. The Dark Lord was using you to be his key in his path to reawakening. Now His peril has perished!'

'But I have done so much evil! My heart will feel much better if I am punished for what I have done. Perhaps you, Master Gandalf, may think of a way for me to pay back all the devastation that I have caused.'

Gandalf felt his arm touched by Legolas's hand. Cold it was, like the frost that had gathered in his heart before, but now fading under the sun.

Pain was in the elf's voice. 'Treachery I brought the land. Where my evil was wrought, the land turned to ashes. Forests burnt with red flames, high the smokes went up into the sky signaling my victory. Am I losing the kindness of the elf race? I killed them all; I took their peaceful life, I turned away from their cries –' He covered his fair elven face with his hands. 'What have I done?'

The wizard turned his eyes to the window. A small bird hopped on the sill, freely singing in her beautiful voice. 'Strengthen your heart! Let your heart sing with the bird.'

The wizard walked towards the bird and put the small creature onto his hand. 'Calm down, my friend. Do not speak of such words. In truth I say that that your limbs are healed, but your soul is still wounded.'

Slowly, he put the bird onto Legolas's palm.

'Here, take this. She is a good friend of mine, and she might well be good company of yours through this hard time.'

Legolas wiped away his tears and gathered his strength to speak.

'Thank you. You are not just a guide, Gandalf, but also a friend. I failed to see that when I was blinded with power, but I know now. Even in the thousand years that I have lived, it is hard to find a true friend such as you. Now I think I need to be alone and I believe you too want to leave.'

'Well, the hobbits are waiting for me for lunch. Though I might be too late now, as you know about hobbits and food. These two should never be left alone together.' Gandalf smiled, a twinkle in his eyes.

Legolas gave a short laugh, although his eyes were still sad.

Gandalf looked at him for a moment, then said, 'Do not worry, Legolas. As time takes its due course, you will feel well again. I can tell you now that I feel much easier to leave you by yourself. I thought I would never hear you laugh again.'

They embraced each other before the wizard left the room, bidding the elf farewell.

* * *

Next up is the final chapter. Hope to get reviews from you! 


	8. Epilogue

It was fitting that after a time of darkness and fear, Middle-earth was a vision of celebrations. In Hobbiton, the place where the parties are known to be joyous and lively, a birthday party was taking place.

It was September 22nd and Frodo Baggins was turning 66, although in hobbit years that was still considered quite young. Dozens of hobbits from different families were invited, though this time there were also a wizard, two men, a dwarf and an elf, all of whom were invited to complete the fellowship that has gone through such hardship, though none of the hobbit guests were aware of this. Fireworks lit up the sky, as the guests drank, ate and danced happily.

'This is quite a sight to behold,' said Aragorn to Boromir, both were watching the hobbits dancing joyfully. 'It is not something we can watch everyday.'

'It is, but I think Gimli has found something even better, so excuse me while I join him.' Boromir replied, walking to the table where Gimli was enjoying his food.

Aragorn smiled, looking back at the dancing hobbits before shifting his view towards a group of hobbit children surrounding a wizard who was lighting up colourful fireworks to the sky. In the midst of lighting a horse-shaped firework, Gandalf saw Aragorn looking at him and lifted his hand in acknowledgement.

'Don't our lives seem dull compared to theirs?' Aragorn's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a voice. He turned, and saw Legolas standing by his side.

'If only our lives are devoid of such problems as theirs then maybe I can find redemption and peace within myself,' said the elf, his expression serene but with a hint of distress.

'There are no lives that are devoid of problems, Legolas. I'm glad you are well again." Aragorn said, clasping the elf's shoulder. "But like Gandalf says, what is in the past remains in the past. You cannot change it, but you can change the events that have yet to happen. And when you can find confidence in yourself, you will find peace.'

Legolas looked at his friend and smiled. 'You are right, Aragorn. It will be hard, as I have to regain the elves' trust and loyalty once again, but I hope one day the time will come when Middle-earth returns to where it was before evil took over.'

'Hullo, Legolas! What a dance we have here!' Rushing towards them were two hobbits, one clad in yellow while the other in green, each with a glass of ale in their hands.

'What gift do you bring for Frodo? Everyone knows that a gift from an elf is a gift of precious value'. The hobbit, mischievously grinning, then whispered the last sentence to Legolas, 'I didn't bring mine, but whatever it is, when I finally give it to Frodo it will be better than Merry's present.' Swiftly his head was knocked from behind.

'Don't you think I couldn't hear that, Pippin! At least I bought a gift, unlike you who waits until -' Merry's sentence went unfinished when he realized his ale was trickling down Pippin's new clothes. Pippin slowly turned, his waistcoat now ruined. "Why you little –" But Merry had run as fast as his little legs could carry him.

There was music and dancing through the night. A large birthday party it was, and each and every one enjoyed it. Food and drinks of various types were enough for everyone – a big pavilion was set up for the entire hundred and ninety-nine guests.

Midnight came and everyone gathered under the pavilion. At the centre of it, a big birthday cake of chocolate flavour was placed on a rounded table, sixty-six lit candles adorning its top. Gandalf stepped up, and said in a loud voice, 'Come to the front, Frodo. Make a wish–'

'-and blow the candles!' There was a loud cry as everyone spoke the words before Gandalf could.

Frodo took a chair and stood on it. 'There are many things I wanted to wish for, such as wealth, which can bring me pleasure in life or health – which can bring me happiness.'

He glanced at Legolas and Aragorn who were standing at a corner and they raised their glasses. He gave a smile to them and continued, 'However there is only one which can bring me both. My wish goes to all the creatures of Middle-earth. I hope for a peaceful life after so much peril we have encountered before. Our fight against evil has now come to its end. All I hope is that my wish will be eternally true.'

He then received a great applause. He stepped down and walked towards the birthday cake. 'What a big cake they made for me on my 66th birthday! I say, all the members of the fellowship – help me blow the candles!'

Sam, Merry and Pippin first circled the cake. Then, came Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli.

'For a true friendship among the fellowship!' said Frodo, and the sentence was echoed by the other eight. Together, they blew the candles and wished for better days to come.

And so the party continued and the tale ends, where order was finally restored in the land of Middle-earth. Evil comes and goes, but the fellowship remained as strong as ever, and will be until all of them have breathed their last breath.

* * *

End of The Reawakening of Doom.

* * *

Well, that's it. I hope you had enjoyed this story.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for all your feedbacks!

-Aina-


End file.
